


I Know We'll Never Grow Old Together (cause you'll never grow old to me)

by spacenby



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: (eventually) - Freeform, Angst, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, POV Vision, Post-WandaVision, Vision thinks of himself as just a flawed weapon, Vision tries to understand feelings, because I have learnt nothing about living in denial, but really he's a sweetheart who loves his wife, some characters who are dead might appear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29864874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacenby/pseuds/spacenby
Summary: Vision felt alone.Felt. What an interesting word. It implies a feeling, a capability for emotion.He was not sure it applied to him.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 7
Kudos: 86





	I Know We'll Never Grow Old Together (cause you'll never grow old to me)

Vision felt alone.

 _Felt_. What an interesting word. It implies a feeling, a capability for emotion.

He was not sure it applied to him

It had been a few days since he left Westview, flying in an unknown direction, avoiding being seen by anyone. He hadn’t necessarily intended on existing for that long in the first place. He was supposed to finish his mission. He hadn’t intended to stop. But then again, was he really capable of intending to do anything? His programming was what decided his moves. his code telling him what action to take, not leaving any room for objection.

And yet, he did object. His directive was to destroy The Vision, and he _was_ The Vision. Self-destruction would be a logical step. It would have served the greater purpose. 

Perhaps the code had been flawed from the beginning. Or perhaps it contradicted what was there before, the original foundation on which he was built. Searching through the memories restored by the other version of himself would appear to prove that theory, to a certain extent. His original objective seemed to be protecting humanity, and while it wouldn’t be much of a stretch to assume that destruction of a super weapon would be beneficial, he decided against it.

He wasn’t certain why. As a machine, a _weapon_ , he did not have a self-preservation instinct. He operated solely on logic and strategy.

And yet, everything about his memories seemed illogical.

He understood the beginnings, the feeling of uncertainty of anything other than his own purpose. But whenever Wanda Maximoff came into picture, it seemed as though everything would change. He’d found that she occupied his mind way more often than anybody else, countless details about her being noticed and remembered by him. He had thought about her more than he’d ever thought about any other Avenger. He thought about her more than he thought about himself. There was something else that was attached to these memories, something he couldn’t quite grasp, no matter how many times he attempted to analyze it. It clouded his judgement, made the past version of himself act irrationally, against all logic. He wished to understand it.

It seemed to be what was driving the Westview version of himself as well.

He hadn’t put much thought to the other version of himself, he realized. Upon recognizing himself as the true Vision, he simply left. He did not know if the other Vision was still there, or had he ceased to exist soon after, as the data gathered by him from the slivers of data he retained from Tyler Hayward’s files. He was not able to find any information about the current state of the town of Westview from any sources he had access to, even as he searched the internet again and again.

There was something that kept driving him to Wanda Maximoff, all throughout the years he’d been alive. She was an interesting person, of course. So powerful, so different from others, and yet so human in her nature. But that did nothing to explain the way he’d tried to see her again and again, to spend the time with her whenever he could. To wish to have a life with her. How he did not think he was capable of wanting something as much as he wanted her.

Even now, as he was flying through the air, far away from where anyone could see him, his thoughts kept returning to her. A part of him that he couldn’t quite understand longed to be where she was. To feel her touch once again, like it could any of his doubts disappear. But that was what he was in the past. He wasn’t the being he used to be back then, he told himself. The sensation was strange, out of place, far from his understanding of what he was. And yet, it remained there, as strong as it was before.

He came to a stop and lowered himself to the ground. He sat down on the grass, deciding to put all of his resources into attempting to understand this sensation. To understand himself. There weren’t any human settlements in the ten mile radius around him, so he allowed himself to let his guard down and closed his eyes.

He would have to start at the beginning.

He knew he’d been something else before. His oldest code dated back to the AI called JARVIS. He hadn’t been much back then, merely an assistant to a genius, a program designed to help and occasionally make a snarky comment or two. And while he admired Stark’s intelligence and ability to create such an advanced system, that was not what he was looking for. Despite being able to access the data, he was not JARVIS. He had said that to the Avengers not long after he was created, and it was not a lie.

Back then, he had about as much understanding of who he was as now. He understood he was not just JARVIS, or Ultron, or even the Mind Stone. Not anymore, at least. But as he searched through his memories, he found himself understanding less and less about the nature of his existence.

Was he The Vision after all?

He’d said that to the other version of himself and in that moment, he truly believed himself to be. But did the sole fact of having The Vision’s memories make him who he was?

He was a weapon. That was one thing he was certain of. Made to eliminate himself, sentient and intelligent, but nonetheless, still a just weapon. He was never a human, he couldn’t feel human emotions. His actions depended on code. There was nothing that could change that.

Then what was it that kept making him act illogically for the sake of one person?

If he were solely what his programming told him to be, he would have ignored that question, buried it somewhere inside his mind, never to be seen again. Or perhaps the question would have never arisen in the first place, as he would simply complete his objective, whatever that would make of him.

He supposed there was only one person who could help him answer it.

He got up.

“Wanda.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have to admit, this is not as strong as I wanted it to be. It's kinda hard to just write an internal monologue but I wanted to do it. Let it serve as an introduction, a cold open of sorts. I imagine the real action and drama will start after Vision and Wanda meet again :)


End file.
